Teardrops
by Swiftfire Mews
Summary: Xerneas and Yveltal were dear friends until their destinies overcame them.


"Yveltal! Do you want to go watch the Pokémon with me," a young Xerneas asked. Yveltal looked up from his perch on a dead tree.

"Why all they ever do is run away from me," Yveltal muttered before laying back down. Xerneas frowned and looked over her shoulder.

"Maybe if you give them a chance to see the real you then they wouldn't get scared," she suggested. Yveltal glared at her.

"My ability is not like yours. All I do is bring death and destruction. Nobody will ever like me," he yelled. The grass under Xerneas' feet died for a moment before Xerneas' fairy aura revived it. Xerneas looked around at the dead area. Everything within a thirty feet radius was dead. The area was unsuited for any Pokémon to live without suffering. But despite that Xerneas thought that it held a certain charm.

"I like you," Xerneas whispered before turning away unaware of the look that Yveltal was giving her. The giant deer like Pokémon slowly walked away leaving a trail of fresh grass after her.

"I like you too, but I'm afraid I'll hurt you," Yveltal said.

_RandomlinebreakTearDropsRandomlinebreakTeardropsRandomlinebreakTeardropsRandomlinebreaksTeardropsRandomline_

"Yveltal! Let's go play in the snow," Xerneas said. Yveltal glared at the fairy type. It had been snowing nonstop recently. Finally the storm had calmed leaving a thick blanket of undisturbed snow to layer the ground.

"No thanks. It's much too cold. I don't even like the cold," Yveltal said. Xerneas tilted her head to the side.

"How could you not like the snow," Xerneas asked. Yveltal shrugged.

"It brings cold grip always brings death. It's unforgiving and targets everyone," Yveltal muttered. "It's just like me," he added under his breathe. Ever since the beginning of winter Yveltal's power had grown more. The dead area had expanded kicking out more Pokémon, killing more Pokémon. With more strength his madness had also started to grow. He could feel himself wanting to hurt others, wanting to kill, and it scared him. Only Xerneas' aura was keeping him in check and the madness at bay.

"But snow is also pure. It helps bring new life, if it did not snow then nature would not get a chance to rest. Heat can also bring death. Just because it brings death does not mean it is bad," Xerneas said hoping Yveltal would understand the double meaning in her words. Xerneas knew off Yveltal's descent into madness. How could she not. She was working extra hard to try and use her aura to push the madness off of him but it wasn't working.

"Fine just this once," Yveltal said stretching his wings. Xerneas smiled he must have gotten the meaning. The large bird like Pokémon jumped down from his tree and landed in the cold snow. It went past his ankle.

_RandomlinebreakTeardropsRandomlinebreakTeardropsRandomlinebreakTeardropsRandomlinebreakTeardropsRandomline_

"This is going to be fun," Xerneas said as the two friends started to play in the snow. They enjoyed themselves to the fullest knowing that their destinies were soon going to happen and there was nothing either of them to do to stop it.

The madness was too much. It was controlling him, telling him to do things he didn't want to do. Red shock waves pulsed around Yveltal. Wave after wave of destruction swam after the bird killing everything it touched. Yveltal laughed. It felt good, really good. He shot off towards the sky watching his marvelous destruction take place. Yveltal wondered why he didn't do this sooner until a voice briefly snapped him out of it.

"Yveltal! Please you have to snap out of it. You're killing the forest and the Pokémon in it." It was Xerneas. She was standing on the edge of a cliff shouting at him. He ignored her. She was the one who didn't let him do this all of these years.

He swooped down and shot a beam of destruction at a nearby group of Pokémon. He took some type of sick joy in watching them turn to stone.

"More, more," he laughed as he shot beam after beam in every direction. Xerneas was still yelling at him but he didn't listen. Many Pokémon were now frozen is stone and the forest was mainly dead.

"Is this what you really want," Xerneas yelled. He stopped and thought for a second.

"Of course," he snarled before shooting a beam at her. Xerneas' eyes widen as she jumped out of the way. He best friend actual attacked her. She sighed, she knew that it would come to this point. She was the only one that could stop him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she aimed a hyper beam in his direction. Yveltal, caught unaware, took a direct hit and went spiraling to the ground. He landed with a loud thud that made Xerneas flinch but she didn't spare any time. She spread her fairy aura through the forest. Slowly the forest began to heal, the Pokémon unfroze, but most importantly the madness in Yveltal retreated as the blue and green waves spread over the land.

Yveltal's eyes widened as he took in the damage. Xerneas' aura finally pushed away all the madness that had plagued him and was now fixing the damage. Slowly Yveltal made his way to his dear friend. He gave her a look of sorrow as he saw her. She was pushing her reserves to fix the damage he created.

"I'm so sorry," he said. He gave her a pleading look. She turned towards him startled but gave him a small strained smile as she continued to push her aura.

"There's never a need to apologize," she said. Yveltal's eyes widened as he saw that she was crying. Teardrop after teardrop fell to the land speeding up the healing process. Then Yveltal saw tree roots growing from his friend's hooves.

"Stop. You got to stop, you're killing yourself," he yelled in horror. To his complete disbelief Xerneas shook her head.

"I've realized something. It's supposed to be a circle. We weren't made to both stand on the earth at the same time. It's what caused this madness. Our auras are too conflicting," Xerneas said sadly. Yveltal shook his head.

"Don't talk like that. It's not true. I'll just fly. Please don't go," Yveltal pleaded. Xerneas gave him a tender look. The tree roots were getting higher, her legs were completely covered.

"It's true. We both know it," Xerneas said. Yveltal shook his head. Teardrops were falling from his eyes now.

"Please stay with me," he said. Xerneas heart broke as she heard his tone. She looked in his eyes one last time. The tree roots were up to her neck now.

"I will awaken once needed or in a thousand years. Please just don't do anything risky. I love you," she said. Tears fell faster from both their eyes.

"I love you too. Please Xerneas don't go. We can be happy together," Yveltal cried. Xerneas gave him a small smile. They were at her chin now.

"Good bye my love," she whispered. One last teardrop feel from her eye crystalizing as it hit the ground. The tree roots quickly raced up her head to the very tip of her tallest antler. Yveltal let out heartbroken sobs as a tree with an X stood in place of the giant deer.

"Goodbye," he sobbed as he picked up her last teardrop. "I promised not let such madness overcome me again." With those words he flew off unable to bear the sight of the tree.

"A thousand years till I see you again."

**Now I feel like crying. This was an idea I had a couple of months ago but just got to writing. Yeah I know Xerneas was a boy (or had a boy like voice in the movie) but I've always imagined her as a girl. This is a thousand years before the events of Pokémon X so the next time Xerneas will awaken is when she's in Team Flare's base. Remember to read and review. If you would excuse me I need a tissue. ~ Swiftfire Mews.**


End file.
